


English and Physics

by shutterbug10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug10/pseuds/shutterbug10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is a English teacher at a posh high school that gets turned on end when a new Physics teacher shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for picking out my story here! Just a few basic things. Rose Tyler teaches both English and Dance classes. John Smith teaches Physics. Reinette Poission is an Art teacher. Martha Jones is the schools nurse. I have two OCs; Marcy is a newer librarian at the school and a close friend of Rose. Ray was a wrestling coach but not anymore (may or may not come back into play, I'm not sure yet). Jack, Donna and Wilf will all come into play in later chapters! Happy reading to all! Please let me know what you think.

Rose Tyler never quite fit in at her place of work. It didn’t seem to matter that she had taken the same coarse to become an educator like every other teacher it was the background that she came from. Everyone seemed to know she dropped out of school in her younger years, she had to go back and get her A-levels, she had to rely on scholarships to get herself through university and she really had no clue how she even got the job teaching at such a high ranking private school.  
She only had one person in the whole establishment she considered to be a friend and that was Marcy one of three librarians; same age as her, a smidge shorter, pale skin with dark curly hair that just touched her jawline. It didn’t come as too big of a shock to Rose when Marcy rushed up to her in the break room before first bell on a Monday morning asking if she’d seen him yet. Rose insisted that she had no idea what Marcy was talking about and that only made her chat faster, “He is taking over Harold Blancher’s junior and senior physics classes while he is out on leave! And with the looks of this Dr. Smith I don’t really care if that old sour puss ever comes back and he might now you know! Wait until you see him, Rosie, he is amazing!” She was gushing. 

Rose tried as hard as she could to not roll her eyes. All she could think was if the break room was this much a buzz about him her students would be even worse, “Oh, come on. Don’t pretend you’re not just a little interested!” Marcy nudged her with an elbow.  
As it turned out, she really wasn’t interested. The last and only time anything happened between her and another employee of the school was with a wrestling coach named Ray Newman. It was clear from his very first day he had eyes for Rose but she didn’t quite feel the same and after turning him down on three different occasions he got rough with her after school had let out for the day. Lucky for her a few of his players had not left for the day yet and pulled him off her and immediately reported him. But, all this happened before Marcy’s time so she couldn’t blame her for not knowing; “I’m just not looking to date anyone right now, Marcy, that’s all.” And with that she ducked out of the room and walked to her first period class. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By second period, the girls in her room were humming about how cute his wild hair was and the guys were going on about all the jokes he made, it seemed as if everyone already knew and loved this Dr. Smith. To attempt to get her students on task she asked them to write a one-page summery of what they read of the Great Gatsby over the weekend. They quieted down and Rose walked around the room peering over their shoulders. Everyone seemed to be on task or so she thought until she reached a group of three girls at the back of the room. Did you see his eyes?! They are like two chocolate disks! Was the last thing written along with many other comments, “While I can appreciate your use of simile, I don’t think you are talking about Mr. Gatsby here or Mr. Carraway or any of the male characters for that matter.” Rose said in a hushed tone. She was then drowned with, ‘I’m sorry, Miss Tyler.’ And, “It won’t happen again.’  
“Good.” She snatched the paper, “Start again.” She told them and walked back to the front of the room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

During her third period she had a planning period and stayed tucked away in her room. Forth period was a freshman English class and none of them had Physics so only a few girls who caught a glimpse of the new teacher were talking about him and Rose got that under control quickly. Her next period was lunch and she once again decided to stay in her classroom, “Miss Tyler?” A student asked walking into her room. 

“Hi, Josie. How can I help you?” She stood and walked around the desk and met the girl. She looked as white as a ghost and likely to pass out at any second. 

“I don’t think I’m going to be in dance class tonight. I don’t feel too good.” Her head hung low. 

“That’s quite alright. Have you been to see Miss Jones in the nurses office?” 

“No. I want to try and stick out the day.” Josie said trying to stand up taller but stumbled a little. 

Rose steadied her, “No. I think we should get you down there. Hand over your books.” Rose took her things under her left arm and held onto Josie with the other. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Once down at the nurses’ office Rose explained to Martha Jones what happened with Josie and Martha reassured her she’d be taken care of. Rose started to back her way out of the door, “Thanks, Miss Tyler.” Josie mumbled with a thermometer under her tongue. 

Rose smiled at her while Martha reminded her she needed to keep her mouth closed. Just as she turned to walk out the door she collided with someone, “Sorry!” Both teachers blurted out at the same moment. Rose looked up and all she could think was this had to be the man that had the school going mad. Not only had she never seen him before but he did live up to every rumor she heard about him, “Hello.” He smiled and flashed dazzling white teeth at her and extended a hand, “Dr. Smith.” She took his hand in hers and shook, “Miss Tyler.” And then she noticed the sizeable cut on his hand, “And you seem to be bleeding.” 

“That’s what brought me down here. Figured a nurses’ station would have Band-Aids.” 

“Of coarse we have Band-Aids!” Martha smiled brightly at him and this time Rose did roll her eyes as she left the cramped room. 

“Bye, Miss Tyler!” He called out the door after her. 

“Good-bye, Doctor.” She returned. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Who does she think she is?” Marcy demanded storming into Roses’ classroom at the end of the day. 

“Who does who think she is?” She asked erasing the board. 

“That snooty French art teacher, Miss Poison or whatever!” She fell into a seat with a humph. 

“Poisson. Reinette Poisson.” Rose corrected her with a giggle, “And what has she done to get you all in a fuss?” 

“He hasn’t been here one day has he and she’s draping herself all over him like, well, like drapes! And in school, during school hours, isn’t there a rule against that?” 

“I am sure there is. But, someone would have to catch it and then report it and all that stuff.” 

Marcy just rested her chin on her hand, “She was just walking around at lunch claiming, ‘he has features that were sculpted by angels.’ I mean, he pretty much does but with that accent of hers it just made me want to gag.” 

“Glad I missed it then.” Rose said gathering her things. 

“Right. Where were you then?” Marcy asked her head perking up in interest. 

“A student came in to tell me she was missing dance tonight because she wasn’t feeling well so I walked her down to the nurse.” She glanced at the clock on the wall, “And speaking of dance  
class, I’ve got to run.” She told her and they both left the room locking up behind them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dance class that evening was totally hopeless. There was no getting anyone at all to focus so she gave in and managed to send everyone home early but she decided to stay and work on a new number for next class. After about an hour and when she was coated with an even layer of sweat she decided to head off to her flat and call it a night. She hoped that in the next few days things would die down about this new teacher and school would go back to normal.


	2. First Impressions

Things were slowly getting back to usual until Friday came around. Not only was there a pep rally right after school to get everyone ready for the big match later that night but apparently Dr. Smith had worn a black oxford today instead of his normal blue one and that topic was far more interesting than anything she tried to teach them. 

“Chapters seven and eight are due by Monday!” She tried to shout but most of her students fled the room the moment the bell sounded. 

She let out a long sigh and started moving papers about on her desk. She had no intention of going to the pep rally and she more than likely wouldn’t go to the match either. She had a stack of junior essays that needed grading and she had to find a way to get her class of seniors to actually care somewhat about Shakespeare. She was on her fifth essay when the sound of someone bursting into her room broke her flow, “Marcy, I’m not going to the rally.” She said with out looking up. 

“Miss Tyler.” A voice said and that made her look up to see Dr. Smith look about her room frantic, “Sorry to ask this but do you have a place I could hide?” He asked of her. 

Rose stood from her chair but didn’t move around the desk, “Please.” He added. 

She quickly moved to a door at the corner of her room and gestured him inside. As she closed him in he whispered a thank you and then a moment later she understood his need for a hiding spot, “Oh, Rose. Has John come in here?” Reinette asked of her and though her words came off as kind her tone was impatient or maybe it just seemed that way to Rose seeing as Miss Poisson never gave her the time of day before just now. 

“John?” Rose asked sitting back down at her desk. 

“You know, Dr. Smith. My most recent muse.” 

Rose suddenly understood what Marcy had meant the other day as she held back her urge to gag, “Nope, sorry. Just me in here.” 

“Are you sure about that?” She asked Rose walking towards her, heels making an annoying clacking as they connected with tile. 

“I’m certain, Reinette. Just me, stack of essays and a very unfinished lesson plan.” Rose stood once more since Reinette was now headed right for the closet, “Now, if you don’t mind. I do need to get back to work.” 

“Just a second. I just need to check and—“ She pulled the door wide open, “There you—He’s not in here.” She looked to Rose a little angry. 

Rose wiped the wonder off her face, “Right. I told you I hadn’t seen him.” She placed her hands firmly on her hips. 

“Well, I could have sworn he came in here.” She closed the closet and went to the door. 

“You sworn wrong. Bye, Reinette.” She said and closed the door behind her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose waited several minutes before rushing to the closet and opening the door to a wide smiling Dr. Smith, “How’d you do that?” She demanded to know before letting him out. 

“I’ve always had a way of getting out of tricky situations.” 

She folded her arms and he pointed upward to an empty shelf, “Climbed and moved a box in front of me.” He fessed. 

“Well, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have had the chance to get out of your tricky situation.” She stepped aside and let him pass her. 

“You’re right. Thank you.” He smiled yet again but this one was different, a little softer and it reached his eyes. 

He walked past her desk and she saw him linger on the papers that cluttered it, “Essays on To Kill A Mockingbird and a blank lesson plan on Shakespeare.” 

“Was there a question in all that?” She asked him. 

“No. Just that you have a lot of work to do.” 

“I’ll get it all worked out.” She told him. 

“I could help if you want.” He offered. 

“Thought you teach physics?” 

“I do.” 

“Not much physics about grading essays and Shakespeare.”

“Right. But, I do know a thing or two about Shakespeare. Maybe I’ll surprise you.” 

She was hesitant but she really did need the help. She’d been stuck on that lesson plan for well over two weeks now and needed to get it done, “Alright. If were going to do this I’m going to need some caffeine.” She went for her purse under her desk but he stopped her. 

“Just write down what you want and I’ll run and get it for you. I could use a little extra energy myself.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh a little at that, “You? Ta. More energy and you’ll be bouncing off every wall in this room!” Still she scribbled down her order on a sticky note and handed it off. 

“Now that, Miss Tyler, is a question left for physics!” He smiled at her again and left on their caffeine run. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John lurked down the hallways and peaked around corners to make sure Reinette was not still trying to find him. He soon made his way out a door and crossed the teacher’s parking lot, pleased when he did not see Reinette’s car in sight. With his hands in the pockets of his coat he walked down the block to the little café, smiling all the while.  
He really was unable to help himself. Miss Tyler fascinated him in the best way. She was like a complex problem he couldn’t quite solve yet but was willing to spend countless nights trying to. She didn’t fall all over him like the other female coworkers did, even if she did run smack into him. She didn’t seem the least bit interested in him, just brushed him off like a stray crumb and yet she helped him to hide and accepted his offer of help in return. John had thought about attending the match that night, he thought it might look good to show up to sporting events and support his school but all that went right out the window when he accidentally ran into Miss Tyler’s room. It didn’t even occur to him until he was ordering her drink and the barista asked for the name that he realized he only knew her last name. That just wouldn't do.


	3. Essays and Lesson Plan

“So,” John walked back into her room to find her behind her desk, nose buried in papers but she did look up when he started to talk, “I went to order this drink of yours and that was when I realized I don’t even know your first name. Normally if I am working with someone I like to know at least their name.” He set the drink down on her desk along with a white paper bag and then pulled a desk up right in front of her desk. 

She smiled at him; she wasn’t able to help herself, “It’s Rose. My names Rose Tyler. And what’s in here?” She asked snooping in the bag.

“Well, we have our work cut out for us and I figured we’d be here sort of late and I don’t know about you but I tend to get hungry. So, I bought us some chips, thought who doesn’t like chips?” He then proceeded to take a long sip of his drink and she popped a chip into her mouth, “Good thinkin’.” She told him, “Do I smell banana?” 

“Mmm.” He said still drinking, “Smoothie. Felt like something with natural sugars. Want some?” He pointed the cup towards her. 

“No, no. I’m alright.” 

“Suit yourself. Anyways, how may I be of assistance?” 

She past him all the work she had for her Shakespeare lessons, told him what she would need to cover and the over all time frame and that was all he needed. She went back to work on the essays but found herself distracted. She held strong through about twelve papers before allowing a long glance at him. John was totally focused on the work; frantically writing things down, flicking through the different plays and she could almost pinpoint the exact moment he had a new idea by the way he’d run a hand through his hair before starting to scribble, “Yes?” He asked the corner of his mouth tugging upward while he peered over the rims of his glasses perked just on the edge of his nose. 

Okay, she thought he was completely focused, “Nuffin.” She blushed, caught red handed but managed to go back to her work. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after eleven at night when she flipped the last essay over and let out a sigh of relief, “Finished!” They had taken a few breaks. Walked around the school. Stretched. She’d share something funny a student had wrote and he’d tell a random Shakespeare joke. 

“Excellent! I have your lessons written up to the holiday break, ‘course you should give them a look over and approve everything but I think I did a fine job.” 

She started putting her things away, “You think you’re so impressive.” 

“I am so impressive!” He tossed back. 

She dropped her voice and leaned across her desk to him, “Is that what Reinette tells ya?” She gave him a tongue touched smile and winked.

He made a noise of disgust, “She calls me her ‘muse’ and her ‘angel’. And I am no angel!” 

She laughed at him, “If you don’t like her so much why can’t you just tell her you’re not interested?” 

“That’s the problem! I was interested. For about a day! See, a side from physics and English I also enjoy history and she knew quite a lot about French history and art.” He explained as they cleaned and left her room for the night, “She was fun to talk to and we went out for a drink after my first day and she well, wanted to get to know each other in a different sort of way but I like to be a gentleman! After all I just met her that day. So, I declined and ever since she’s been chasing me about. I can’t get away from her.” He finally finished as they started walking on the sidewalk. 

“Well, you got away from her tonight.” Rose shrugged. 

“Thanks to you. I really cannot thank you enough.” 

She chuckled, “It’s really okay. I’m happy to help.” 

It was hard to miss the underlying tone of snark in her voice, “I’m feeling a sudden chill. Something you care to share about Miss Poisson? Perhaps a secret love affair gone wrong?” He gave her a cheeky smile, which earned him a shove. 

“No, ya nutter!” She bit down on her bottom lip, “We just, we come from very different backgrounds and somehow that makes her better than me. I’ve worked to get where I am and she just treats me like I’m nuffin at all. But, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be pressing my opinions of coworkers on you. You’re new and all. Get to make your own opinions.” 

“I’ve already started making some of my own opinions.” He admitted. 

“Just don’t let my sour ones influence you. And do, do you live around this way or something, ‘cause I’m just walking home.” She told him. 

“Oh, actually, I live a few streets up but I figured I would make sure you got home alright, it is a little late after all.” His hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Walking me home with out even asking me. Tsk Tsk, Doctor.”

He smiled brightly; he was really starting to like her just calling him ‘Doctor’. Not too many people did that outside his close friends, “Well, before I walk you home next time I’ll be sure to ask if you’re okay with it.” 

“You say that like there will be a next time.” She chuckled. 

“Well, I hope there will be. Pretty sure you’re the first real human being I’ve met at that school.” 

“What else would people be other than human beings?” 

His hands dug again into his pockets, “I dunno, aliens?” 

She laughed whole-heartedly and it was music to his ears, “Ta. Sure. Still a nutter.” She shoved him again. 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to her flat, “Well, this is me.” She fiddled with the strap of her purse. 

“Right, so Monday? I’ll see you then.” He became very interested in his shoes. 

“I’ll be there.” She stuck her hand out for him to shake. 

He grinned at her and accepted, “Night.” 

“Night, Doctor.” 

As John walked home the only thought that occupied his mind was that he wished he had a time machine to make Monday come faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come. I had the first three all ready to go but I am still working on the rest. Will post as I finish them :)


	4. Crappy Monday

Rose was running late to work that Monday. She hardly had time to pull her hair back as she was rushing down the street. First thing after work she was buying a new alarm clock. She ran into her class with two minutes to spare, most of her students were already in the room; some were even in their seats already. She was setting her stuff down and placing her purse in her bottom desk drawer before she realized the steaming cup of coffee on the edge of her desk with a sticky note underneath it, _Thanks again for hiding me. Two sugars and a splash of milk._ She noticed his scribbly hand writing in a moment, it matched his on the Shakespeare lesson plan. The bell sounded but she inhaled the warm drink deeply and took a generous sip before addressing her class. 

That morning cup of coffee had to be the best part of her day; the rest she could have done with out. First off, two of her classes didn’t read what she instructed them to and in another class later in the day a boy puked. For lunch they ran out of apple crisp before she could get any and then she had a pen leak on the front of her blouse. It just wasn’t her day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Drink, after dance class tonight, I’m going to call Jack too.” Rose said finding Marcy in the library.

“Okay. Any reason why?” She asked putting books back in their correct places. 

“No. Just a crappy Monday.” 

“Yeah. Some kid decided it’d be a fantastic idea to eat a jelly sandwich at the computer and guess who got stuck cleanin’ up the mess? This chick. Can’t wait till I’m not the new girl anymore.” She slammed a book into place. 

“Ew but I’ll meet you at eight then, alright?” Rose said grabbing her change of cloths. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there.” Marcy agreed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dance class was the one part of Rose’s day that went well. The new routine was coming along wonderfully which meant in the next few days she could start to put together a new routine. She dismissed her class around six, thanking them all for all the hard work that evening and telling them she’d see them on Wednesday.  
She hurried back to her flat to shower and get changed. She picked out a black pair of form fitting pants and paired it with a deep purple top that had a cut out to show off much of her back. She left her blonde hair down and slightly wavy and slipped into a pair of silver flats as she headed out to meet Marcy. 

She desperately wished that a flat in Marcy’s building would open up; Rose loved the fact that their favorite club was just a few floors below where she lived, “Okay,” Marcy started as the women walked into the club with their arms linked, “I need to locate the cutest man in here and snog him, a lot.” 

Rose rolled her eyes and tried to find Jack, “Why do you need to do that exactly?” She asked while she searched. 

“Because, I am sick of being all alone. I moved here six months ago and not a single bloke has shown interest in me!” 

“That’s not true!” Rose looked at her now. 

“Fine. No bloke who doesn’t look like a total creep!” 

Rose had to give her that one, “So, you see why I need to find someone.” Marcy went on looking around the dance floor now, “And I think we have a winner!” She pointed at a sort of tall fellow with blonde hair sitting alone at a table near the dance floor, “Excuse me. I’m going to go flirt my arse off! If I get lucky, I’ll shoot you a message!” Rose laughed and watched her friend hurry across to the man who looked happy to have someone join him. 

She went to the bar and ordered herself a hurricane. While she waited for the bartender to return she pulled her mobile out hoping to find a message from Jack. Jack Harkness was one of her childhood friends; he had seen her though good times and bad and even now that he worked on the police force for the next town over he still would always be around for her when needed. 

“Now, you look much too pretty to be sitting here all by yourself.” A mans voice came from behind Rose but she recognized it in a heartbeat. 

“Hi, Jack.” She chuckled; he always was quite the charmer. 

He flagged down the bartender and ordered a pint, “But, really, did you come here by yourself?” He asked. 

“No. Marcy is here, some where, she met a guy.” 

“Is he cute?” Jack winked. 

“Yes. And no you are not going to ruin anything!” She scolded him. 

“Rose! Why would you ever think I’d try and get in the way?” He acted stunned by her accusations. 

“’Cause you would. ‘Cause you have.” She spoke just before taken a sip of her drink. 

“Only a time or two but anyways. What’s new? I haven’t seen you in a few weeks.” Jack asked her. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose went on to explain about her boring few weeks before John Smith showed up for a while, he liked the small details of her life almost as much as he liked the juicy bits. She then went on to indulge Jack about how she helped John hide from Reinette, grading papers late into the evening and then the cup of coffee that awaited her this morning, “Sounds like someone might fancy you just a tad.” Jack smirked ordering another pint. 

Roses phone buzzed on the tabletop with a message from Marcy, _Mr. Handsome invited me back to his place. Is it okay if I leave you with Jack for the night?_

Rose punched in a quick response telling her that she’d be fine and to have fun, be safe, all the normal things one says before addressing Jacks comment.

“I don’t know. He seems to have a wide choice in women falling for him at work and I’m not really wanting to get into a relationship right now.” Rose shrugged. 

“Rosie, honey, he stayed with you for many hours working on just school work. And you haven’t had a real relationship in what, five years? I’m not saying just jump into things but don’t close yourself off either.” He told her all the while glancing over her shoulder. 

She totally ignored everything he’d just said, “Okay, who is it?” 

“Who’s who?” He asked pulling his eyes back to her.

“The person you seem to be undressing with your eyes.” 

“Oh, that.” He grinned, “There are two I’m spotting.”

“Jack, you dog.” She smirked, “So, who!” 

“One is sitting at the end of the bar in a long tanish coat; he’s even looked over here a few times. The other is a man in a tight black top wiggling himself all over the dance floor and looking like he could really use a partner.” 

“Maybe you should go then. Put the moves on him.”

“You know, I think I will. Maybe you should try with the bloke at the bar. I think he’s looking at you more anyways.” He said before shedding his jacket and making his way to the dancing man. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose took a minute before looking to see whom Jack was talking about and when she did she considered leaving right then and there. John was sitting idly on the last chair at the bar, a drink in his hand and his eyes look miles away. She hadn’t seen that look on his face before, it was new and made her a little sad inside which was why she decided that she wouldn’t leave and rather take the empty seat next to him, immediately changing the look in his eyes. 

“I thought that may have been you but everyone looks a little different out of work. I couldn’t be sure.” He rambled while she drank. 

“Could have just came over and checked.” She told him.

“Right, well, I didn’t know how your boyfriend would feel about that.” 

“Boyfriend? Jack?” She actually laughed, “He-he is not my boyfriend.” 

“Oh, that’s good considering I’d be a little worried for the status of your relationship after that.” He pointed to Jack on the dance floor who was not only grinding on the man he was making eyes with but also had his tongue shoved down his throat. 

“Yeah, that’s Jack.” She nodded, “I love him, though. He’s like my big brother. My big, over-protective brother who will flirt with just about anyone.” 

He smiled at her, “It’s good to have someone your close to.” 

“Yeah. It is.” She returned his smile and then they sipped drinks for a few minutes, unsure of where to take the conversation from there until Rose suddenly remembered, “Thank you for the coffee! Best part of my whole day.” 

He beamed now, “You’re welcome. I could bring you one tomorrow if you like? Or you could just meet me before school and we can grab a cup together. Or not you know. Just a thought.” 

She chuckled, found his rambling rather cute in an awkward sort of way and was just about to tell him she would have loved to met with him until she caught sight of someone out of the corner of her eye; Ray Newman. 

She stood immediately and dug into her purse trying desperately to find her wallet, “Yeah, all that sounds great but right now, I-uh-I have to go, right now.” She tossed a few notes down to cover her tab and started frantically looking for Jack but he was nowhere in sight and Ray was making a B-line for her, “Jack!” She called hoping he might be somewhere close and she just couldn’t see him. 

John stood now too, worrying he just messed this whole thing up, “Rose? I didn’t mean to fluster you. We don’t have to—“

“Doctor, no, it isn’t that but I really do have to go.” She was telling him and tried to walk past him when someone caught her arm and yanked her to them. 

“Miss Tyler! It has been far too long! Where have you been?” Ray spoke into her ear. 

“Get your hands off me!” Rose tried to pull her arm free but his grip was too tight. 

“Oi! Leave her alone!” John tried to bully his way between the two but Ray moved them so Rose was out of reach.

“And who the ‘ell are you, then?” Ray asked John.

“Don’t need to tell you who I am. You just need to let Rose go. Now.” Rose could see another change in his eyes; rage. Every man had it in them, she knew that better than most but this was very different. His words and his tone were so well mannered but his eyes boiled with anger; like a calm before a storm. 

“Yeah, that’s not happening. Me and Rose here have a lot of catching up to do. In fact, I think we have a date that’s long over due.” Ray took his free hand and caressed her cheek. 

“Yeah,” Rose spoke soft and sweet resting a hand on his shoulder, “’Sept I still don’t want to go out with you!” And with that she brought her knee up and it connected hard with his groin. 

He released Rose and doubled over in pain. John quickly tucked Rose under his arm and headed for the nearest door he found which happened to be the kitchen. They ran past yelling cooks and annoyed waiters/waitresses and then out to the back alley of the club. Once out the door they broke apart, laughing a little. Just as Rose was about to thank him the door flew open. John acted with out thought; he moved Rose to the side of the building, heavily masked in shadows, he pushed her back flush to the wall and covered her with himself; to any passer by who took the time to actually see them they just looked like a couple snogging in a darklite alley. They stood chest to chest, Roses head fit just under his chin and neither one of them dared move or breathe until they heard Ray kick a trash bin and head back into the club. 

John looked first, making sure he really was gone before he looked down at Rose who seemed to be shaking. He wasn’t sure if she was afraid or if it was the chill of the night air but he took off his coat and gave it to her trying not to notice how cute she looked drowning in the fabric. He then took her hand in his and was a little surprise when she didn’t fight it, “Come on. Let’s get you home.”


	5. Alarms

John and Rose had walked a block before Rose realized she should text Jack and let him know what happened and not to worry about her. She reluctantly let go of John’s hand just for a moment to send the message and tell Jack she would call him sometime tomorrow. By now they were on the third block of their walk and Rose was deciding if she should take John’s hand again. She didn’t want to give him the wrong idea but it was nice to just walk and hold someone’s hand. By the forth block she decided it wouldn’t be so horrible so she waited for his hand to swing next to hers and then laced their fingers back together. She watched his face carefully, wanting to spot any changes that may come across it but there were none. 

Rose never liked to show that she was weak. She liked standing up and proving herself but she came to learn that something’s were just out of her control and if around the right people, she could let that guard down a bit. She was beginning to think that maybe she could do that with John, after all, he did just stand up for her when he could have just let her deal with Ray on her   
own, then he ran away with her and _then_ he protected her. 

They had walked another three blocks. John kept stealing sideways glances at Rose and he thought she looked okay but looked lost in her own world, “So, ex boyfriend?” He asked. 

Rose just scoffed, “Hardly.” But then she figured she should elaborate, “His name is Ray Newman and he was the wrestling coach at the school. When he got the job it was pretty clear he had eyes for me but I didn’t return the feelings. After I turned him down one too many times he got a tad physical with me. Some of his students pulled him off of me and went to tell the head mistress what had happened. I wasn’t hurt that bad at all but I suppose it could have gotten worse if the kids weren’t around then again, it isn’t the first time something like that’s happened to me.” She simply shrugged like it really wasn’t a big issue.

John could feel a hatred for this man he hardly knew rising deep from with in him, “And then? Something surely happened to him.” 

“Yes. He was expelled and is no longer allowed on school property or at events.” 

John tried to search for something to say but he was just stunned. Completely stunned that someone in their right mind could harm Rose Tyler. And not just one someone but apparently two! It baffled him and gave him half a mind to turn around and threaten Mr. Newman with in an inch of his life and he often prided himself on not being a violent man, “I know that look. It’s the same look Jack had when I told him about all this. Really, I’m okay. It just puts me on edge for a bit, that’s all.” 

She brushed it off like it was nothing at all! How on earth could she do that? And just like that John realized they were standing in front of her flat and he was not ready to let her go. She still had a hold of his hand and he rather liked that, she was also still wrapped up in his coat and he was debating just letting her hold onto it. But really, he didn’t want to leave her. What if that man knew where she lived? What if he came looking for her, “John…I know this is strange of me to ask but would you mind staying with me tonight? I just don’t want to be alone tonight and normally I’d just call my mate Marcy but she’s out with a guy and Jack has an early work shift. I’ll sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed…”

He just chuckled, “I’m happy to stay. And I won’t be kicking you out of your own bed, I’ll take the sofa.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She led him up two floors to her flat and once inside the small living area she dashed about trying to put this or that away but John thought it nice; well lived in. She had a sock missing a match near a recliner, a few dishes sitting on an end table, different papers and books were scattered about the room. He admired the photos that lined her blue walls while she dashed off to her room, “So, these are Jacks but I bet they’d fit you just fine and I know he wouldn’t mind you barrowing them.” Rose said once she came back into the room. She offered him a pair of plaid flannel bottoms and a gray t-shirt, which he accepted, “I also only got one bathroom and it’s through my room but help yourself. Also, anything in my kitchen is up for grabs. Don’t know how much is in there but I’m sure I’ve got something.” She told him as she pulled out two pillows, a sheet and blanket from the little closet in the hallway. John went into the bathroom to wash up and change while Rose made a make shift bed on the sofa. When she was finished and still heard water running in the bathroom so she took the opportunity and changing into her own jimjams and then her eyes fell on her broken clock on her nightstand, “Oh, you gotta be jokin’!” She groaned.

“Everything alright?” He asked from the inside the bathroom. 

“Yeah. Just, my alarm clock broke this morning and I meant to get a new one but it slipped my mind.” 

He stepped out of the bathroom and moved to stand in the doorway of her room, “Oh, I can just set an alarm on my mobile. It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, thanks.” She told him but was more distracted by the new cloths he was wearing. Jack always wore his cloths a little tighter than necessary but that made these hang comfortable from John's frame. His hair was tousled even more than normal from pulling the shirt over his head and his was also sporting an even shadow of stubble. When she reached his eyes she felt her ears grow warm when she realized his eyes where not on her face but at her bare legs; she forgot that maybe wearing sweatpants would be a better idea than shorts. She watched his face fall when he looked at her arm. She knew Ray had left a mark there that would be a bruse tomorrow but it didn't hurt her, or, it didn't hurt her enough to say anything about it, "It's alright, I promise." She told him.

John had to clear his throat before he spoke, “Well then, I’m off to bed. Sleep well, Rose.” He started to pull her door closed. 

“John, wait.” She held the door causing him to stop and look back at her. Rose hesitated but only for a split second before taken two steps and hugging him, “Thank you for what you did.” 

He didn’t know what to do for a moment but then settled into her, wrapping his arms around her, “I didn’t do anything, Rose. It was all you.” 

“Yes you did. You stuck up for me. You took me away. You protected me. And now look at you staying here with me. Thank you, Doctor.” 

He was lost for words again. She didn’t need to thank him. He wished he could have done more. He wished he knocked Mr. Newman’s lights out the moment he laid a hand on her, “It’s no trouble at all, Rose.” He hugged her a little tighter, “I’ll see you in the morning, alright?” 

She squeezed him back and then released him, “Yeah, goodnight.” He was half way to the sofa before she closed the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose was running, knocking down crates and trashcans behind her trying to slow down who was chasing her. She climbed her way over a fence, her feet hitting the ground and she took off at another sprint. She took a quick look behind her and suddenly she no longer just had one assailant but two; that only made her run faster. She made a sharp left into an alleyway and fit herself between a wall and a dumpster, trying to control her breathing so she wouldn’t be noticed. It didn’t work. An arm had the front of her shirt and pulled her out, she could briefly see the face of her ex, Jimmy stone, before he tossed her to the cold ground. She screamed trying to cover her face and ball herself up as someone’s foot collided with her ribs. The second person lifted her up by the collar, smacking her hard against the brick. She could see Ray’s face before he roughly press his lips to hers. She tried to scream but refused to open her mouth. He back his head away but started shaking her at the shoulders asking her over and over again if she liked it. She shook her head insisting no and begging to be let go. She heard Jimmy laugh maliciously but then she heard something else. Something faint and hardly understand able over the laughter but someone was calling to her from somewhere. She tried to look around but Ray had stopped her, closing his mouth over hers again. She forced her eyes closed and fought against him; she could hear her name a little clearer now. And then she opened her eyes; she was in her room, in her flat, John looming over her looking frightened, his hands on her upper arms. She became a little more aware of things around her, the normal mound of blankets she had didn’t cover her body, she was coated with sweat and the sheet below her was very rumpled but she was safe. 

“Rose, hey, you’re okay.” John spoke quietly and pressed a hand softly to her cheek, “I’m sorry, I just came in here but I heard you scream and—Oh, hello.” He chuckled. 

Rose didn’t really care why he was in her room she was just glad that he was. Thankful that she had someone to pull her from that horrible dream. She sprung up and threw herself at him, hugging him as close as she could, fisting the fabric of the back of the shirt and clinging to him. 

She was practically in his lap the way they were sitting, both had crossed legs, hers resting on his just a smidge. He rubbed her back and just held onto her. Rose closed her eyes for a moment and the images from her dream rushed back to her. She opened her eyes again and buried her head hard against John’s chest, so hard he lost his balance and teetered backwards on the bed. Rose tired to help but was pulled down on top of him. She immediately pulled up and started to spit out apologizes but he just smiled and laughed causing her to smile and laugh too. They stayed like that on her bed for a little while; laying the wrong way but that didn’t seem to matter. Rose had finally calmed down and John had nearly fallen asleep in the process of rubbing his hand lazily up and down her back. Rose tilted her head so her chin was now poking his chest, “I could go for a cuppa. You want one?” She asked him. 

“Umm.” Was the only response she got. 

She poked him, “Doctor.” 

He only opened one eye, “Yes?” 

“Cuppa. You want one?” 

“It’s nearly four in the morning. And we have to be up in a few hours so yeah, why not.” He told her but he still sounded mostly asleep and he didn’t make any movement other than his hand still on her back. 

“That means you have to let me up.” She informed him. 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“Nope.” He popped his ‘p’ and smiled. She’d never seen him drunk before but she had to imagine this would be something like how he’d act. 

“Doc-tah!” She let her head fall on his chest again. 

“Fine.” He let his arms fall to the sides and she stood up, padding out of the room. 

He instantly missed the weight on top of him but he soon drifted to sleep. 

Rose quickly made and drank her tea and even made him a cup for in the morning, setting it into the microwave. She returned to her room and found him fast asleep on his side but his head   
was still where his feet should be. She thought about grabbing another pillow and heading out to the sofa but then realized she only had another two hours of sleep before they’d need to wake up and she wasn’t going to get that by sleeping on a sofa. 

Rose pulled down two pillows, lifted John’s head setting one underneath him and placing another one for her. She grabbed the blanket off the sofa and laid it so it covered them both. She lay in the bed, her back facing his and left ample room between them. It didn’t take long for sleep to take her too. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke up but he wasn’t too sure why. He had yet to open his eyes but he could feel a weight had returned to his chest and he smiled. It would have been perfect if not for the annoying beeping coming from the other room, then he let out an audible groan, mentally cursing that they had to go to work. 

That groan was what woke up Rose. She knew she left plenty of room between them when she went back to sleep and yet somehow she was waking up in his arms. She was comfy and was a little sad when he left to deal with his alarm. 

“Rose!” John hurried back to her room, “Rose, we only have forty five minutes until first bell.” 

She rolled out of the bed, “That isn’t going to give you enough time to go back to your place and change, does it?” 

“’Fraid not.” He went to the bathroom and ran some water in the sink splashing it onto his face. He turned to where he folded his cloths from the previous night, “Oh, the comments students are going to give me.” 

Rose had gone into her closet and shut the door so she could change, “The students? The students will be nothing compared to the teachers.” She laughed slipping into a skirt. She poked her head out of the door and caught his eye, “What ever will Miss Poisson think?” She winked at him. 

He had his tie in his hand and he threw it at her in a playful mannor, “She’ll get over it.” 

“But, you wouldn’t go home with her. How is she going to feel when you’ve come home with me?” Rose stepped into the room now in her skirt and vest top. 

“I don’t really care what she thinks. And I only knew her for a day; known you for over a week now. And she had more on her mind than just sleepin’.” 

Rose stole a glace at him through the cracked door. His back was to her, trousers already on but he had yet to pull on a shirt. She could see the line of his spine and as she allowed herself to step closer she could see freckles dance along his shoulder blades, her view was then obstructed when he slide his white shirt on. She finished getting herself ready, washed her face, applied some make up, and pinned her hair back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked quickly to the school, each clutching a thermos of tea, “I’m going to go right home and to my bed for a long nap after work.” Rose spoke. 

“Sounds like a fantastic idea. I might do that too.” He said and she looked at him with a smirk and he realized what it sounded like. 

“No, no, no! I mean home to my home and my bed!” 

She laughed at him, “’S’alright, Doctor. I slept rather well those last two hours.” She told him when they walked into the school. 

He just smiled back at her and walked her to her room, right past Reinette who stood there with her mouth hung open. 

“She should really close that. She’s going to catch flies” John whispered to her and waved good-bye as he ran down to his room.


	6. Coldplay

“Have you seen Dr. Smith today?” Marcy asked sliding next to Rose in the lunch line. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah I have, why?” She asked popping a chip into her mouth. 

“Did you notice he was in the same cloths as yesterday? Must have been a good night for him. Actually, I thought I saw him at the club last night but then I left and didn’t think too much about it. What about you, anything fun and exciting happen after I left?” 

They walked out of the cafeteria but Rose didn’t say anything. She didn’t know if she wanted to at all, it wasn’t like they shagged or were starting a relationship. He just stayed the night with her. And even if she did want to tell Marcy, she didn’t know if school was the correct place to do so. 

“Rose? What am I missing?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Your nothings always mean something’s.” And it just so happened at that moment John walked out of teachers lounge. He didn’t stop or anything but he gave Rose a ginormous smile which she returned. 

“Oh my God! Rose! You’re blushing!” Marcy nearly dropped her tray of food, “Spill, now!” 

“Nothing happened.” 

“But, he was at the club last night. What happened!” 

Rose waited until they were in the safety of her classroom before telling Marcy about her night. Explained that really nothing else happened between them. It was good enough for  
Marcy and she dropped the topic and moved on to tell Rose about her evening. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly, nothing else too exciting went on over the next two weeks. Everything was rather boring. Marcy and Rose with the added protection of Jack had scouted out a new club because Rose was not going back to the one she had seen Ray at. John would sometimes get the same lunch as Rose and they would sit and chat. Other times Reinette would snag him and he would have to listen to her for a great deal of time. She kept trying to find reasons to ask him out with her, the most recent was two Friday’s later and it was something about her father hosting some lavish party and she needed someone to escort her. John told her he just couldn’t make it; he had projects that all night to grade. It wasn’t a total lie, he did have projects but he didn’t think it would keep him past ten at the latest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, it was a Friday but not just any Friday. This Friday started the schools mid term break and they would have the next week off school. 

Rose had let her dance students off for the evening to give them a head start but after the school day ended she headed for the dance room just to blow off some steam. 

John had been in his classroom grading projects and entering them into the system. He really had no idea what he was going to do with himself for a whole week. Perhaps he would find a good book and dive into another world for a while.

He glanced at the clock as he was entering the last grade and saw it was just past nine o’clock, he smiled, beating the time frame he set for himself. He packed up his things and walked down the halls. He had every intention of leaving until he could hear music coming from a few rooms away. He followed his ears and then peaked into the room and could see a blur of a person dancing to Ellie Goulding song Burn. John didn’t plan on staying and looking like a total creep but then the person spun around and he could tell it was Rose and then he couldn’t turn away. He watched the rest of her set and then the song changed to Coldplay’s Speed of Sound. 

John had a weakness for Coldplay. He watched her sway to the music; she didn’t have a specific dance for this song. She just moved along with the music and he quietly walking into the room setting his bag down and then just as Chris Martin started to sing he swept Rose along. 

She gasped at first, “You! Of coarse you know how to dance! Why am I not surprised!” 

“I was just walking out and thought you looked like you could use a dance partner.” He beamed twirling her about. 

“Well, you sure do have the moves, Doctor.” 

He spun her back to his side and gave her a wink. There was an instrumental part to the song and when Martin started signing again John joined in…

_“Look up, I look up at night_

_Planets are moving at the speed of light._

_Climb up, up in the trees_

_Every chance that you get is a chance you seize.”_

Rose giggled at first but then she too joined in…

_“How long am I gonna stand_

_With my head stuck under the sand?”_

John dipped her low at this point, 

_“I’ll start before I can stop_

_Before I see things the right way up.”_

After that, they let Martin take the chorus as they just danced. That song had ended and another picked up and they just kept on going. Some of the songs were faster and they moved along to the beat. Others were slower and John pulled Rose in close. She was tense at first but something about being with him just made her relax, she couldn’t help but melt into him. They danced their way through six different songs and were on their seventh when Rose Tyler’s mobile started going off. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello?” – “Yes, this is she.” – “No, I am his emergency contact but I’m not a family member or spouse. Just a close friend.” – “Oh my God. Is-is he—“ – “Of coarse. I will get there as soon as I can. Thank you.” Rose clicked her phone shut and started throwing all her things in her bag. John rushed to her side, “Rose, what’s going on?” 

“It’s my friend Jack. He’s on the police force and he’s been shot. He’s unconscious and in the hospital. He isn’t married, both parents are dead and he has no siblings so I’m his emergency contact. I have to get the hospital and it’s going to take forever by bus but that doesn’t matter. I have to get to him.” Rose was welling up with tears now and shaking trying to button her coat. 

John laid his hands on her arms, “Rose. I have a car. I just don’t use it much. I’ll drive you.” 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. I won’t. It’s break. Go out and have fun.” 

“No. I’m not having that. You don’t have to ask me to do it, I’m telling you I’m going to. Come on. Let me take your bag.” 

“You’re sure you don’t mind? The hospital is at least an hours drive.”

“I am positive. Now, gimme.” She set her bag in his hand and he led the way out of dance room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take them long at all to reach John’s flat seeing as they ran most of the way. He pulled out keys and unlocked a blue car, put her bag and his coat in the backseat while she got in the front. He pulled out a GPS and handed it over to her so she could put in the address. She handed it back to him while everything loaded; one hour and seven minutes it was going to take  
them. 

John wished the radio were more of a distraction for them. He kept looking over to Rose; she wasn’t crying but she looked right on the edge of breaking down, her fingers played with the hem of her jacket and her eyes never left them. John reached his hand over to her lap and took one hand in hers, “You keep doing that you’ll wear a hole right through the fabric.”

“I didn’t notice.” She said but she sounded so distant. 

“Rose. I know it’s hard. I know. But, you need to stay positive. Did they tell you anything else on the phone?” 

“Just he was shot and that he was unconscious when brought in. The police told them I was his contact.” 

“Well, that leaves a lot to the unknown. Leaves a lot of room for positives. I know I’ve never met this man but you seem to value him highly.” 

“He’s like my big brother. Always looking out for me.” 

“Right. Seems like a pretty tough guy.” 

“The toughest.” 

“Good. Then just remember even if he is unconscious he is fighting. He won’t leave you Rose, not with out a fight.” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Rose hugged onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. John didn’t say anything else so he just brushed his thumb over her knuckles. 

Rose realized after a few minutes she completely had hold of his arm, “Oh, I’m sorry. You’re driving, I shouldn’t.” She pulled herself away but he pulled her back.

“No. No, it’s fine. It’s nearly eleven at night, roads are quiet.” Rose leaned on him again, “But I do have a request.” 

“And what’s that?” Rose looked up to him.

“Turn up the radio, please.” 

She did as he asked and heard Coldplay’s Clocks, “Do you have a thing for this band or something?” She smiled. 

“I like them. It’s not a crime.” He grinned but kept his eyes on the road then started to sing along with the song.

They kept driving through the night and arrived at the hospital just before midnight.


	7. Bedside

“Hi, yeah, I’m looking for Jack Harkness.” Rose said as her and John rushed to the front desk. 

“And you are?” The women asked. 

“Rose Tyler. Someone called me from here. I’m his emergency contact. He was shot.” 

“Right, yes.” She spoke very slowly and took her time looking up the needed information, “And he is?” 

“John Smith. A friend. Can we please see Jack?” It was clear Rose was getting impatient with this woman. 

“I need to make sure you are cleared to see him.” 

“Cleared? Really? I’m the person one of your nurses called to come up here for him! Why wouldn’t I be cleared to see him?” John put a hand on Rose’s shoulder hoping to calm her down a bit. 

“If I need to wait out here, that’s fine, ma’am.” John told her. 

“Ester? Who are these people?” A younger woman with brown hair pulled back asked the women sitting at the desk. 

It was Rose who answered, “Rose Tyler. John Smith. Here to see Jack Harkness; a patient brought in due to being shot. I need to see him, please!” 

“Of coarse. I was the one who called you.” She reached around the desk and grabbed two visitors’ passes for them and then took them back to Jack’s room. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rosie! Oh, they didn’t need to call you and you really didn’t need to show up here!” Jack was reclined in a bed when they walked in. His arm was in a sling and he had a large bandage over his left eyebrow. 

“Someone calls me and says you’ve been shot and are unconscious and you can bet your sweet arse I’m coming!” She flung her arms around him, “How are you?” 

“I’m okay. Woke up about a half hour ago. I was shot in my arm twice and shoulder once, another one hit me in the chest but I had a vest on. Must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell ‘cause I don’t remember how I got here.” He smiled, “And, do I know you?” Jack asked pointing to John still lingering in the doorway. 

“No, no, I don’t think so. I work with Rose and was with her when she got the call about you. Drove her up here. John Smith.” He extended his left hand since Jacks right was the injured one. 

“Right, well, thank you for bring her even if I really don’t think she needs to be here. But, I swear I know you!” 

“I’ve been told I just have one of those faces.” John smiled. 

“Anyways. Have the doctors told you anything?” Rose asked. 

“Lost quite a bit of blood. My arms going to be held up for a while. No work for me for at least a week and even then it's just going to be desk work. And they want to keep me over night due to being knocked out.” 

“And, why exactly were you being shot at?” 

“Job hazard.” Jack tried. 

It didn’t work. Rose gave him a look that John recognized. It had been the one she gave him when he was standing in the closet he'd been hiding it. Must work wonders on all males because Jack started to speak again, “It was a hostage situation. This troubled kid I’d been working with went off the deep end. Held up in a flat with his little sister and her friend. I begged them to send me in; I thought all the work and progress we made would get through to him but it didn’t. I went in unarmed but the moment he saw me he started shooting. That’s really all I know. I don’t even know what happened to him. Sure if I turn on the news I’ll figure out something.” 

“Do you want me to get it?” John asked gesturing his head towards the telly. 

“I don’t think so, no. I’ll just wait until tomorrow.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three sat and chatted for a little while. John excused himself at one point to go get some coffee for the drive home, “So, that’s awfully nice of him to drive all the way up here for just a co-worker. He is the one who stayed up all night with you grading papers, right?” Jack asked just as soon as John left the room. 

Rose was suddenly very thankful she never gave Jack the name of the person who helped her that night at the club and she totally left out the fact that John had stayed with her at all, “He’s a very nice guy, Jack. I honestly think he’d do it for anyone who needed him to.” 

“I don’t know, Rose. He seems to have a sweet spot for you.”

“Jack, it isn’t like that. Plus, I hardly know anything in depth about him other than he really likes bananas and Coldplay!”

“Okay, alright but, I mean, I wasn’t on the scene of that hold up until, oh, about eight. I was shot a little while after and I know it took them a bit to get me here. They couldn’t have called you until well after nine and he said you two were together when you got the call? More late night papers?” He smirked. 

“We were just both still at the school.” Rose tried to desperately to make her face not turn bright red. 

“Doing what, Rosie?” 

“Oi! I don’t have to tell you everything now, do I?” She folded her arms and looked cross at him. 

“No. But, I like it a lot more when you do.” 

Rose was about to come up with something very cleaver to say but then a nurse walked in, “Hello, my name is Emma, I’ll be the nurse on call for Mr. Harkness tonight. I’m just going to give him some more painkillers and something to help him get to sleep. Are you family, miss?” She asked Rose. 

“She might as well be my annoying little sister.” Jack poked. 

Emma smiled as she set up his I.V.s, “Right, sir. I’m afraid our visiting hours are nearly up for the night. You’ll be able to come back and see him tomorrow though.” 

When John re-entered and the nurse left, Rose took a trip down the hall to the bathroom before leaving Jack for the night. 

“That’s how I know you!” Jack exclaimed as John took a drink of the coffee. 

“Sorry?” He muttered nearly choking on his drink.

“I was at this club a few weeks back with Rose. You were there, at the bar, I remember because I thought you were making eyes at me but it was really her! Oh, she told me someone helped her with Ray but didn’t say who!” 

“Oh, oh yes, I was there that night and I did help Rose get away but she was the one who kneed him. Wished I had a chance to get a few swings in but she got a way safe and that’s all that matters.” 

“Well, thanks for being there for her that night. I’ve been kicking myself for not being around myself.” 

“It was no problem. I’d do it again if I had to.” 

Jack just smiled, “Say, can I ask you a question about something she said that night?” John asked. 

“Can’t guarantee I’ll be able to answer it but you can try.” 

“Right, she told me the whole story about Ray and in the process said it wasn’t the first time something like what he did to her had happened…” 

“Go on.” 

“I’m just wondering, was she in an abusive relationship before?” 

Jack moved in the bed to look more at John, “Say, does she know where you’re from?” 

“No, but…” 

“Anything about your family?” 

“Again, no…” 

“Maybe, you could open up a little to her and then she’d open up a bit to you.” And that was all the more Jack was able to say before Rose would know too much about what was said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John helped Rose into her coat and then she leaned down to give Jack a hug and a peck on the cheek, “Call me when they say you’ll be able to go home. I don’t want to call and wake you so just keep me posted! Understand?” She asked him. 

“Yes, sir!” He mock saluted her.

“Yeah. I’ll bring her back that way you two don’t need to worry about you and that arm on a bus.” John shook Jacks hand and he thanked him.

"And no trying to get the nurses into that bed of yours. They have work to do." Rose teased.

Just as they were just about to leave Jack stopped them, “Hey, hold on a tick. My keys are in my jacket pocket hanging in the closet there. If the good Doctor doesn’t have anywhere to be bright and early tomorrow why don’t you both just go and crash at my place? It will be a lot less driving especially if you’re just coming back tomorrow.” Rose went and found his keys, “Help yourselves to my food and wardrobe for something to sleep in. Rose knows where all the bathroom things are and extra blankets. I just ask if anything gets on the sheets you change them.”   
He gave them an over zealous wink. 

“Oh, shut it, Jack!” Rose acted all cross with him but kissed his cheek before bidding him good night again and then leaving. 

“Was he insinuating we were…” John asked as they walked out to the car. 

“Yes. Yes he was but that’s just typical Jack. You get used to it.” Rose smiled, “We don’t have to stay at his place though.” Rose realized that might be very uncomfortable for him, “Or, you   
know, I could just take the sofa. Jack does have a rather comfy sofa.” 

“Well, how far out is it?” John asked unlocking the car. 

“Oh, twenty minutes or so.” 

“Okay, because that coffee isn’t keeping me up too well so just tell me where I am going, Rose Tyler.” 

“Want me to drive?” 

John looked absolutely petrified, “Rose, I would but, but this is my baby.” 

“Oh, I understand. Men and their vehicles. When you get to the intersection turn left.” She instructed him.


	8. Conclusions

“You should have just let me drive.” Rose grumbled. 

“Oi! I’m not the one who got us lost!” John retorted. 

“I told you when the road forks go to the left, you must have gone right.” She folded her arms. 

“Well you wouldn’t have known if I’d gone right because you fell asleep! My navigator fell asleep! Probably good I didn’t let you drive. We would have gone off the bloody road if I did!” 

“It’s not my fault this drive is boring. And where is you GPS at?” 

John cleared his throat, “I may or may not have taken it in to the hospital with us and I may or may not have left it there.” 

“Oh! Now who’s the genius?” 

John didn’t respond to that. He just pulled the car off to the side of the road, “Now, what are you doing?” 

“I think I have a map in the trunk.” He was sitting back in the drivers seat unfolding the map, “Can I see you mobile?” He asked. 

“Where’s yours?” 

“Dead and I need a light.” 

Rose fiddled with the light above their heads, “Broken but I already knew that. Mobile please.” And he held out his hand. 

Rose handed it over and then scooted to look at the map herself, “That’s where Jack’s flat is.” 

John looked around for any road signs, “And that’s where the fork was. So, we must be somewhere along this road. How long did you drive before waking me?” Rose turned to face John but didn’t realize how close she had been. When she turned she bumped noses with him and nearly jumped. 

John chuckled at her reaction, he was pretty positive he was not capable of staying mad at her, “Only about ten minutes. I didn’t see the next road you were talking about.” 

“And you didn’t turn off on any other roads?” 

“Nada.” 

“Okay. So why don’t you just turn the car ‘round and we will go the correct way?” 

“Sure you won’t fall asleep again?” He asked folding up the map and putting it in the backseat before driving again. 

“Sure you won’t miss the turn?” She mocked and he lightly elbowed her side. 

She shrieked and scrambled to get away, “Miss Tyler! Are you ticklish?” He gave an evil grin. 

“No! No I most certainly am not! I just was caught off guard that’s all.” 

He assaulted her side with pokes and laughter mixed with begging to stop filled the car. When Rose tried to get him back he blocked her, “Oh no you don’t! I am the driver. You cannot tickle while driving! It’s a rule!” 

“So, Doctor, you’re ticklish too!” That only made Rose try harder. 

“I never said that! I just said you can’t attempt to find out as long as I am driving.” He then went back to attacking her. She finally wiggled enough to pin his arm with her back, “You know this isn’t very safe. What if I need my arm?” He asked her. 

“I think you’ll manage. You drove all the way to the hospital with me clinging to you. Plus Jack’s apartment should only be about five more minutes down that road.” She told him where he’d need to be turning and they got there in four minutes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose went around turning on various lights and things. She found cloths for both of them and towels so the could shower off. John let Rose go first, she had the harder day. He plopped himself down on the sofa and found the correct remote to work the telly. He wasn’t exactly focused to the show and his eyes wandered around the room; he could spot many photographs of Jack with different people, even a few pictures from his younger years. On an end table he found one he particularly liked; it was Jack with very short hair and braces and Rose with very long blonde hair tied up in pigtails, John guessed they were in their mid teens. Jack was in swim trunks but Rose was fully clothed and struggling in Jacks arms as he jumped off a dock jutting out to a large body of water. As they were in mid jump someone snapped the photo, “I stole his swim trunks after he did that.” Rose grinned seeing what he'd been looking at. 

She sat down next to him in an oversized shirt and athletic shorts with her hair wrapped up in a towel on top of her head, “Strange enough, I think it only boosted his ego. Strutting around until I gave them back.” 

“He really did that?” John laughed. 

“Oh yeah. Stayed in the water for just a bit and then climbed out like it was nothing. Flexed at a few girls and then winked at some blokes, it was then that I tossed the shorts back. Anyways, shower yours. I left out some jimjams and a clean towel for ya.” She made her way into the kitchen and left John desperately wanting to know more about her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As John went and showered, Rose made it her mission to find something to eat. She had lunch but that was over twelve hours ago and her stomach was dying. After digging through many cupboards the only thing she found that sounded remotely appetizing was popcorn. 

“I smell butter!” John announced walking out of the bathroom. 

Rose opened her mouth to tell him what she made but ended up laughing when she saw him, “What?” He asked looking down making sure he was in fact fully clothed, she just kept laughing,  
“Rose, what?” He asked again now standing in front of her as she sat on the sofa, “WHAT?” He gave up on playing nice and figured since she was already in a fit of giggles he would tickle her again and when she’d beg for him to stop then she’d tell him. 

His plan was working. She’d fallen onto her back with her legs pressed to her chest trying to hold him back but he was stronger than he looked, “It-it’s-it’s your hair!” She managed to laugh out and he backed off immediately hands flying to his head. 

“What about my hair?” 

Rose sat up on her elbows, “It’s not all gravity defying like it normally is. It’s just matted and down in front of your eyes.” 

“So, I look funny now, do I?” He sat with his arms and legs folded, his face all a pout. 

“Well, I think you look a little funny all the time.” She gave him a tongue touched smile. 

“Now I’m—“ 

Rose cut him off, “What? Offended?” She sat up and mirrored him. 

“Yeah!” 

“You shouldn’t be.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Because funny isn’t a bad thing!” She sprung forward at him, hands attacking his sides, “Like right now! You face is all smiles and stuff and yeah, it’s funny but it's good!” 

He howled with laughter trying to pull her hands away from him but she was fighting too hard. He wiggled back and forth under her trying to break free. He couldn’t keep his eyes open because her hair was falling into his face; all he could really do was laugh and listen as her laughter blended with his. After a few minutes he realized his hands where on her thighs and that gave him an idea. He went at the under sides of her knees and she moved back, “No fair!” She screamed and he flipped her onto her back again, “What do you say, Rose Tyler? Surrender?” 

She knew her chest was heaving and she could hear his ragged breath, “For now.” She told him. 

“Good cos I'm knackered.” And with that John fell down right on top of her. Rose let out a small ‘oof’ sound but didn’t try to push him away. Rose let her hands rest on his back and he wound his arms under her pulling her into a hug. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Doctor?” Rose asked and he lifted his head up, “Thanks for driving all the way out here.” 

“You’re welcome. I didn’t have any place else I needed to be.” 

“But, it’s break. Don’t you have places to be? A family to visit?” 

He rolled off her a bit deciding he might be too heavy for her, “I kind of do.” He told her propping up on an elbow. 

“Go on.” Rose told him laying on her side to look at him. 

“My parents past away when I was sixteen. It was a house fire but I was out with some friends. I had no other relatives so some close family friends took me in; they became my family. I’ll go visit them for a few days before classes resume but that’s all really.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” 

“Oh, it’s alright.” John smiled to reassure her, “I miss my mum and dad but Wilf and Donna are great!” 

“Wilf and Donna are your surrogate parents then?” Rose asked.

“No, no! Donna is my age; I guess you could say she’s kind of my Jack. Wilf is Donna’s granddad and then there’s Sylvia whose Donna’s mum but she isn’t around too often; they don’t see eye to eye on much. Anyways, what about you? Any family you need to go see?” 

“I have my mum. My dad past away when I was still just a baby and she never remarried. But, she lives pretty far away so I don’t see her too often. That’s why I’m so close to Jack; he’s like a little piece of home that’s never too far away.” 

John wrapped her up and she was laying on his chest again, “Well, if you’re even in need of a home cooked meal, Donna makes some excellent shepherds pie.” 

“Are you inviting me to meet your family, Doctor?” 

John suddenly felt himself blushing like the first time he asked a girl on a date, “Well, I just know Wilf would love you.” 

“Maybe someday.” Rose smiled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John stayed still on the sofa as Rose laid on top of him. He thought that maybe he could pick her up and take her to the bedroom but he didn’t know if he could do so with out waking her and he didn’t want to risk it. He grabbed the blanket that was lying on the back of the sofa and covered the both of them with it. Rose shifted in her sleep and John froze. She gripped at his shirt with one hand, locked his left leg between hers and the buried her face into the junction where the side of his neck met his shoulder. Her lips were slightly parted and it caused her to exhale warm air over him leaving tiny goose bumps in their wake. When he was certain she was all settled he wrapped his arms around her again and for as relaxed as his body was, his mind was in a million different places. 

He missed this; he truly missed just being with someone. After his parents died he closed most people off, then for a few years became rather reckless, in his third year of university he met someone, Astrid was her name, and she caused him to slow down just a bit and soon enough a relationship was formed. They were together until Astrid had graduated and was offered the chance to travel the world, writing guidebooks to various places she would travel. She asked John to come with her but he knew it wasn’t his time. He wanted to see the world too but he had just reached his teaching degree and it wouldn’t be feasible for him to try and get a new job every few months. So, with a heavy heart, they parted ways many years ago. They would still meet for coffee and catch up whenever they’d run into each other but Astrid was the last real relationship John had. 

Sure, he had plenty drunken nights he rather not remember. He had numerous offers for dates (Reinette was proof of that). But, not until very recently, not until he met Rose did he really realize how much he missed being there for someone. He couldn’t even be sure how she felt for him but he was confident there was something between them. He just didn’t know what would be the best way to address it. 

After going over many different scenarios of how things with Rose could potentially play out, how he could maybe tell her how he felt, the only logical conclusion he came up with was: if anything past a friendship was going to happen, she was going to have to make the first move.


	9. Holiday Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a lot going on but here is a new chapter for you and another one is almost written out. Thanks for still sticking around.

A few weeks had pasted since Jack had been in the hospital and Rose and John had yet another sleep over. Jack was back at work and school was back in full swing with the holidays hanging in the air. Rose and John had spent most of that break together, aside from when he went to go and visit his family for a couple of days. She went to see him give a lecture at a local university and he came to support her and her dance team in the championships; they came in second. 

Around school though, everything between them was much more professional, basic nods in the hall ways or a casual ‘hello’ when in a group, no one besides Marcy knew the extent of their friendship. Which, was rather funny from time to time. Rose would get a kick out of standing off to the side and watching John squirm while Reinette would bat her huge eyelashes at him. She had no real reason to run in and save him, it wasn’t like they were a couple or anything. But, something about the look in his eye today looked like he was just begging for help. 

“Doctor, are you ready to help me finish that Shakespeare outline. It’s mostly done but I could use a second set of eyes.” Rose asked her hand falling lightly on his shoulder. 

John blinked at her. She’d okay’d that outline weeks ago! Oh! She was giving him an out! Did he really look that in need? Not the time to think about that, “Yes! Right! Off we go then. Good-bye, Reinette.” He waved a hand in the air at Reinette now scoffing with folded arms as Rose led him down the hall. He leaned down to her ear in case anyone else might have been around, “You keep rescuing me from her I might start to think you’re jealous or something.” He smirked. 

“Don’t be so thick!” She hissed, “The first time you asked from my help and now, well, you looked like you were about to dance right out of your trousers trying to get   
away.” 

He stood up to his regular height now, “Did I really look that bad?” He asked.

“Yeah. You sure did!” She laughed, “You know, you used to be able to really keep your cool around her. You’re losing your touch.” 

He ran a hand through his hair, “She corned me the other night out in the car port. And,” He shuddered a tad, “She just snogged me. Out of nowhere. It wasn’t like I gave her a reason to, she just did it. And now every time I see her I’m terrified she’s going to do it again.” 

Rose felt her heart drop to her stomach and a sudden urge to claw Reinette’s eyes out. She had no place to be angry, he could snog who ever he saw but the point was she most certainly was angry, “It isn’t like she would do it in front of the student body or faculty.” She said coolie. 

John didn’t pick up on it, “Sorry, are we talking about the same Reinette? She’s pretty unpredictable. I wouldn’t put anything past her.” 

Rose took a long look at him. It was pretty clear he wasn’t okay with what happened and he certainly didn’t enjoy it so maybe she didn’t need to be short with him, “Well, you are her muse after all.” 

“Oh shut up!” He moaned before changing the subject, “So, holidays are just around the corner. Any plans?” He asked as they entered her room. 

“Well, my mother is taking a cruse with a mate of hers and Jack is seeing a “friend” in New York so, no, nothing but a good book and a warm blanket.” 

“Wait, you’ll be alone for Christmas?” She turned to look at him and couldn’t really read the expression on his face. 

“Yeah. What are your plans?” She asked turning away from him to put some things into her bag. 

“No, no,” He spun her around, “No one is alone on Christmas!” 

She chuckled at him and the serious look that spread across his face, “John, it’s alright. Isn’t the first time and I am sure it won’t be the last.” 

“No.” He said flatly, “And it will be the last if I have anything to say about it!” 

Rose stood in shock and listened to him, “I’m going to call Donna and tell her to add another place to the table. She loves to cook a huge meal and we have left overs for months. Turkey, ham, mashed potatoes and this amazing banana cream pie. And Wilf has plenty of extra rooms so you won’t be needing to get a hotel or anything like that. You’re coming.” 

“Blimey. You really are inviting me to meet your family.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“And you are really making it seem like I don’t have any say in the matter.” 

“You don’t. Christmas is a time to spend with friends and family. Sharing a laugh and some warm drinks. Not sitting at home and reading.” 

“You like reading.” She pointed out. 

“I do, very much. But no book gets in the way of Christmas. Except The Night Before Christmas but that’s a given and this is one time you will not distract me with off topic conversation so, you’re coming with me and you’ll have a great holiday. I promise you that.” He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly.

Rose exhaled and squeezed back, “Alright then. Just tell me when I should be ready.” 

John beamed, “Right, well, I get up there early Christmas eve and stay until the 26th. So, pack for that. I normally take the train, it’s just quicker than driving. I’ll look up tickets tonight and figure the best time for us to leave.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With that he left her room and left her with a rather silly grin on her face. Rose had never spent a holiday with a man’s family before this, well, besides her best mate Mickey from when they were kids but she didn’t really count that. She had shopping to do, gifts to buy for people and maybe even a new outfit just for the occasion. John wasn’t her boyfriend but he was treating her better than any man had in years; it made her wonder why he wasn’t already married with two kids. 

She was ripped from her thoughts when a rather cross looking Marcy entered her room closing the door loudly behind her, “I want the full story, right now!” She folded her arms at Rose. 

“What are you on about?” Rose laughed. 

“You and Dr. Smith. You’ve been telling me for months that nothing is going on and you’ve told Jack the same thing! I know, I checked! But, I just heard you in here with him. Going to meet his family over holiday? That doesn’t exactly sound like nothing!” 

“Marcy, it isn’t like that at all!—“ Rose tried to cut in but Marcy went on. 

“I understand if you don’t want it going around the school but I just don’t know why you haven’t told me or even Jack! We’re supposed to be your best mates and you haven’t told us anything about it. Why?” Now she let out a breath. 

“Jack is leaving for New York over the holiday, you’ll be visiting you’re family and my mum is on some cruise. John asked if I had plans and I told him no but, you heard the whole conversation!” 

Marcy blushed, “I might have only heard the last bit about you telling him he liked reading.” 

“He found out I was spending my holiday alone and didn’t like that. Told me that I was coming with him because no one should be alone on Christmas. He had this look in his eye and I couldn’t say no to it, Marcy.” Rose slumped in her chair.

She narrowed her eyes at her and moved to the front of her desk, “Have you two shagged?” 

“No!” Rose blurted. 

“Have you slept together?” 

“I just answered that for crying out loud!” 

“No, you said you haven’t shagged. I asked if you slept together.” 

“Oh, yeah, on Jack’s sofa.” Rose wished the words would go back in her mouth, she forgot she hadn't told Marcy what really happened the night Jack was shot.

“When did this happen? Cause clearly Jack doesn’t know.” 

“When he was shot. John drove me up to the hospital and Jack let us stay at his place over night.” Rose went on to tell her friend the whole story and everything that   
happened since. By the end, Marcy was sitting on the edge of a desk chair clinging to every word falling from Rose’s mouth. 

“Oh, love, you have it bad for him!” She giggled. 

Rose gawked, “I have nothing bad for him! He is a very sweet man and a wonderful friend, that’s all.” 

“That’s all? Really? He danced with you in the studio, he drove you to see your best friend, he supported you and the dance team, and he slept with you and didn’t   
even expect sex! TWICE! Would you like me to go on about the way you look at him when you think that no one is watching? Because I can.” Marcy joked. 

Rose felt a blush covering her cheeks. She knew the moments Marcy was talking about; when they had meetings and his glasses would teeter on his nose or when she’d see him in the library, feet kicked up on a desk while he read at the speed of light. 

“So, what’s stopping you from taking it to the next level?” Marcy asked her. 

Rose knew the answer to that question right off the bat but she hated admitting it out loud to anyone. Any guy she ever became involved with was always rather charming and caring at first, then, dates happened and more serious commitments. It was then that things would take turns for the worst; abuse, both emotional and physical with two of her pervious boyfriends. Then there was Ray who she’d shown no interest in and he still tried to hurt her. Rose had sort of built up a wall to protect herself and it was going to take a whole lot to bring it down but even she couldn't deny the fact that John had already knocked down a few bricks.

Mickey Smith was really the only man she’d ever been with who treated her right and she left him to go back to school. She never regretted it, not for a day, he was like Jack, just a childhood mate and they were better that way. Last time she heard from Mickey he was seeing this girl named Martha and he was insisting Rose meet her the next time she was in town. 

“I just, I guess I haven’t had much luck with men. And it isn’t exactly like he is making any big moves here. Well, aside from the meet the family thing.” Rose finally responded. 

“Well, maybe he isn’t a make-the-first-move kind of man. Maybe you should, while snuggling by a fire on Christmas Eve.” Marcy winked. 

“Hilarious, you are!” Rose laughed a threw a piece of crumpled paper at her. 

“Okay, maybe not like that but, the facts are you like him and he likes you. Something should be done.” 

Rose knew Marcy was right. And maybe she would have to pluck up the courage and make the first move herself.


End file.
